Family Secrets
by KillMyBoyfriend
Summary: Naraku knows something about Miroku's past that he doesn't know. But how will he take the information?


_Naraku smirked. Female body wasn't something he was used to but as long as it served it's purpose it didn't matter. Of course he preferred his male forms as most of the youkais and the human he was created from were males but as a shape shifter the gender wasn't something he needed to think about too much. _

_Besides even if being a male made him usually feel stronger this was a battle he could only win as a woman. A young, beautiful woman. What man could resist?_

_She watched as the man in front of her took his robe of. Of course he could sense her youkai aura he was a monk after all… Or wait was he a priest? Human professions didn't interest Naraku so she didn't care. Whichever he was didn't matter, he sensed her aura but still couldn't resist her. Surely a woman this beautiful couldn't be the evil youkai he was after. He was called to that house because they believed the young lady was cursed so the youki around her belonged to whatever cursed her. _

_Naraku let out small laughter as she lay down with the monk. She could just kill him anyone moment. He could try to kill her any moment he'd realize what really was going on. But why to waste such a good opportunity?_

"Naraku this will be your end!" yelled the young monk in front of the evil hanyou.

Naraku looked at the monk smirking: "I doubt that. Why would you kill me?"

Miroku felt annoyed the question made no sense: "Use your head! You cursed my family and destroyed my friend's lives. Why would I not kill you?" He really didn't have time for these stupid games. It was his only change to suck Naraku into kazaana when there were no poison insects around.

"We share history, you and me" the older man just chuckled.

"A history of you killing my family? Yes, we do share history and it will end right here!" Miroku yelled and was just about to open kazaana but the next thing he heard froze him completely.

"Silly monk, I am your family"

"What did you…" Miroku started but then cursed himself for almost falling in a trap as stupid as that: "Don't be ridiculous!"

The hanyou just chuckled even more: "You're the one being ridiculous. Think about it. You know how your parents died and who they were, same goes with your grandfather. But do you ever recall hearing anything about your grandmother?"

The monk just stared at him blankly, obviously so overtaken by the turn of events that he couldn't even say anything back. Desperately hoping that he wouldn't say what they both knew he would.

"We could say…" Naraku said keeping small pause between the sentences: "…I'm your grandmother, Miroku"

"…What…?" was the only word Miroku was able to whimper out from his mouth before the shocking discovery, miasma from all around the battle field and way too much stress took over making him faint.

"Miroku!" "Miroku?"

Naraku could hear the monks companions yelling as they quickly finished of the youkais that were keeping them busy. Before they reached Miroku Naraku had already left. He could have just killed the monk there but he wasn't in mood for killing fainted people. So he just stopped to a safe place to watch as the rest of his enemies gathered worried over the monk who was slowly starting to wake up.

"That surely… Was an interesting technique" Kagura said standing behind her master.

"Wasn't it?" Naraku replied smirking a little.

"Indeed. So… …How did you come up with a lie like that?" the wind sorceress raised her eyebrow.

"It was a lie, wasn't it?" she asked starting to feel suspicious when Naraku didn't answer to her.

"Huh?" Naraku looked at the woman behind him annoyed: "Of course it was." He then without further explanations started leaving again: "Kagura, you stay here and follow them, then report me when you know what they're planning to do next"

Kagura watched him leave and then turned back to observe Inuyasha and the rest. The monk had woken up but seemed to still be too much in his thoughts to even try anything with the demon slayer. …Or no, Kagura was wrong about that when the slayer slapped the monk on the face after she had hugged him consoling and he returned placing his hands way too low.

The wind sorceress narrowed her eyes. Naraku had definitely been lying, why had she even doubted that?

_Naraku slowly approached small temple. She wasn't moving slowly cause she would have been afraid, no, there were only few people living in this temple and she could easily kill them all if she needed. Naraku was moving slowly because she was carrying something with her. Something that was quiet now when it was a sleep but that would easily attract people from the house once it woke up. _

_Slowly she placed the baby she was carrying on the porch. Healthy black haired boy. Boy that should be grateful from all his heart that Naraku had decided to let him live. When she had cursed that man's family line she hadn't for a moment thought it would become her family line too. She had realized the shocking news only short while after cursing the monk, before she had returned to her male form she had suddenly felt new unknown aura growing stronger inside of her. Only reason why the baby was allowed to keep on growing was cause if it would inherit her youkai powers she could just remove the curse and find some use for the kid later. But the most unthinkable happened. The boy's human blood was stronger than youkai blood. If Naraku had been full blood that would have never happened and the boy would have just been hanyou. But when he was a child of a human and a hanyou there was a very small chance for the human blood to become stronger._

_He was useless, weak and would carry on the curse on from his father… But he still wasn't dead. _

_Naraku left the baby. He left so that he could finally change into a more familiar male form. _

_When the monk soon went out to check out strange youki that had approached the temple but left only thing he found was baby, wrapped in clothing with a note simply saying: "Your son". _

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anyone? <strong>

**Feedback, thoughts during reading, grammar mistakes I made, anything…?**

**(Also my apology to everyone who read this hoping it to be yaoi!) **

**This was just some really strange idea that was created in some midnight conversation. And back then it obviously felt like one of the funniest things ever. …Which of course means I had to write a one-shot fic about it. **

**The flashbacks weren't in the original idea but I figured they explain the situation and decided to add them. Even though the idea was so out of nowhere that flashbacks/explanations didn't really feel necessary I thought some of you might appreciate them instead of just few lines were Naraku states himself as Miroku's grandparent. (Though calling Naraku 'she' was bit confusing.) **


End file.
